


Less Cowbell

by Kalloway



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Miku, working on a remix.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Less Cowbell

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'mix'

With a smile, Miku reached to adjust levels just a bit. There! Add in a few fills, though-- not that one.

Laughing, Miku took out the cowbell sound file and dropped it into a folder where she wouldn't accidentally grab it again.

Then back to the tune, vocals floating over a fat beat in a completely different way from the original...

Yet it was definitely the same song. That was the best part of this, Miku thought. Just like she could sing anything, there were endless variations to the music. One song could become a thousand.

Even without the cowbell.


End file.
